Mi Presa: Pequeña Ingenua
by Esthelar
Summary: Pequeña ingenua... La bestia te quiere, la bestia te desea. Pero el híbrido no quiere lastimarte, con la poca cordura que le queda suplica porque de él te alejaras. "Mi presa... mía. Solo mía"


**Hola de nuevo, damas y caballeros. Aquí me reporto una vez más para ahora traerles un oneshot que está dirigido al fandom de Inuyasha.**

 **Summary:** Pequeña ingenua... La bestia te quiere, la bestia te desea. Pero el híbrido no quiere lastimarte, con la poca cordura que le queda suplica porque de él te alejaras. "Mi presa... mía. Solo mía" {Inuyasha POV}

 _ **Disclaimers:** Inuyasha y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

 **.**

 **MI PRESA: PEQUEÑA INGENUA**

* * *

Los deseos de seguir matando continúan latentes, el sentimiento de placer y felicidad que estaba presente cuando destazaba a mis enemigos era perturbador.

La sangre que corre por mis venas no deja de hervir... la adrenalina continúa fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo. Mis garras están impregnadas con la sangre de mis recientes victimas en un campo de batalla cubierto de sangre.

Los humanos que me acompañaban se alejaron unos metros del lugar cuando supieron de inmediato que perdí el control, sin embargo esa niña no lo hizo.

 _Kagome..._

Con la poca cordura que retenía te grité que no te acercaras, pero no me hiciste caso. _Como siempre._

Mi lado demoníaco se sentía muy satisfecho de contemplar cómo su nueva presa no lo pensaba dos veces para adentrarse a las fauces del _lobo_...

Gruñí.

Eso último no me agradó en lo absoluto, mejor lo dejamos en las fauces del _perro_ salvaje. Porque eso es lo que soy ahora mismo.

Un perro salvaje... Una bestia hambrienta y ansiosa de probar el sabor de tu piel e impregnar mis garras con tu sangre.

Kagome... dulce niña de carácter voluble y valiente como ninguna, ahora tú serás mi nueva presa.

 _Mi presa... mía. Solo mía._

 _._

 _Pequeña ingenua... insistes en acercarte a mí en tu necedad._

Sabes muy bien que el conjuro del collar no funcionará como con anterioridad porque ahora soy mucho más rápido que tú, puedo despedazarte fácilmente con mis afiladas garras y generar una perturbadora lluvia de sangre, por eso no has dicho tu palabra favorita... pero aún así insistes en acercarte y eso entremezcla sentimientos de euforia y desesperación en mi interior.

Mi parte cuerda grita con todas sus fuerzas que te alejes de mí; pero mi instinto de bestia te quería, de una manera muy egoísta te quiere.

 _La bestia te ama..._

La bestia salvaje dentro de mí se enamoró de ti, pero no deja de ser una bestia peligrosa que puede lastimarte o asesinarte en un arrebato de confusión.

Si pierdo por completo la cordura y la bestia no te mata pero se obsesiona contigo, es capaz de tomarte y marcarte como mía contra tu voluntad, y yo no quiero hacerte semejante atrocidad.

Podré ser celoso, posesivo y sobreprotector cuando algún estúpido tiene el descaro de coquetearte, pero tú eres un alma libre de elegir si quedarte conmigo o marcharte con otro... no quiero ni debo atarte a mí, aunque tu partida me llegase a doler por el resto de mis días.

 _Te amo..._

Esas dos palabras jamás te las gritaré en voz alta, mis acciones dicen más que mil palabras y yo jamás fui muy bueno con ellas. Lo sabes por experiencia propia y por mis constantes metidas de pata con los temas delicados.

 _Pequeña ingenua... deseas con todas tus fuerzas salvarme, pero en este momento tus poderes espirituales no son suficientes para purificar mis energías malignas._

Insistes en permanecer a mi lado, ni siquiera las amenazas venideras de esos pequeños demonios entrometidos llamados exámenes de álgebra son suficientes para frenarte y enviarte de nuevo a tu tiempo.

Mejor déjame solo...

 _¡Apártate! ¡No te me acerques más!_

Gruñí.

Ustedes solo deben esperar a que me tranquilice y recupere el control sobre mi propio juicio antes de reunirnos nuevamente.

No quiero lastimar a aquellos que me aceptaron tal como soy durante nuestro viaje...

.

 _Pequeña ingenua... no sabes lo que realmente significan para mí._

Shippo será un mocoso molesto y llorón, pero no lo quiero aniquilar. Suficiente ha sufrido por la muerte de su padre a tan corta edad, y sé que te ve a ti como una figura materna.

Miroku será un monje libidinoso, pero tampoco lo quiero asesinar. Es un gran amigo y camarada cuando la situación lo amerita, aunque nunca se lo haga saber directamente. Toda la vida ha sufrido en silencio por el destino maldito en su mano derecha.

Sango será una intrépida exterminadora de monstruos junto con Kirara, pero eliminarla es una idea que me parece remotamente aceptable. Ha sufrido bastante con la pérdida de su hermano, su padre, y por la destrucción de su aldea natal.

 _Pequeña ingenua... es a ti a quien menos deseo lastimar._

Tu llegada a esta época me hizo volver a la vida... me hiciste sanar y abrir mi corazón a los demás.

Con tu llegada nació la pequeña esperanza para que un simple híbrido como yo tenga un lugar en este mundo al cual poder llamar hogar.

Ese hogar... mi hogar eres tú.

Se escucha cursi, lo sé... yo odio lo cursi, pero no encuentro otra forma de describirlo.

No quiero destruir mi nuevo hogar... no deseo correr el riesgo de lastimarte más de lo que ya lo hice por mis estupideces.

Así que por favor... aléjate de mí.

 _Pequeña ingenua... no quiero verte llorar por tu miedo a perderme._

Detesto ver cuando las mujeres lloran... pero lo detesto todavía más cuando tú lloras por mi culpa.

Incluso dominado por mi sangre de bestia, me siento abrumado por la repentina aparición de tus lagrimas.

 _Suficiente has llorado por mí._

No lo vuelvas a hacer... por favor.

Vuelvo a gruñir.

 _Pequeña ingenua... no soy merecedor de tus lágrimas ni de tu sufrimiento._

Quiero que sonrías, quiero que te enojes conmigo, quiero que te rebeles cada vez que yo reniego de dejarte volver a tu casa, quiero que me digas "abajo" cada vez que meto la pata por mi falta de delicadeza.

Esa eres tú, Kagome. La chica explosiva y compasiva de la que me llegué a enamorar sin darme cuenta hasta que ya era un hecho.

Kikyo fue mi primer amor, es el símbolo del pasado, de los recuerdos inolvidables. Tú eres su reencarnación, eres el futuro, reflejas el mañana; sin embargo no eres igual a ella.

Pero eso no tiene nada de malo.

.

 _Pequeña ingenua... eres un pequeño pájaro encerrado en una jaula._

Estás en una jaula que tengo miedo de abrir sus puertas por mi temor a que te marches a la primera oportunidad.

Una jaula que algún día me veré en la obligación de destruir para que emprendas el vuelo de regreso a tu hogar.

Esa jaula es la Perla de Shikon que te trajo a esta época. Esa joya maldita que debió desaparecer hace 50 años y trascendió en el tiempo para reaparecer y provocar mil desgracias en la región de Musashi.

El futuro... el mañana es incierto y lleno de sorpresas para unos aventureros intrépidos como nosotros que persiguen a Naraku. Es posible que vuelva a perder el control si me expongo a tanta energía maligna o si algo le ocurre a Tessaiga.

Es muy probable que termine acabando contigo, y es lo que menos deseo... Kagome.

 _Pequeña ingenua... te ordeno que te vayas, y en lugar de marcharte decides abrazarme._

La bestia en mi interior se encuentra conmocionado, no se esperaba un acto tan imprudente como el tuyo. Simplemente no es normal que una humana abrace a un demonio para salvarlo.

Lo normal en una sacerdotisa es que exorcice demonios y los elimine con sus poderes espirituales, tú entras en la categoría de sacerdotisa pero eres tan... _excéntrica_.

 _Pequeña ingenua... eres única en tu especie._

Eres capaz de entablar amistad con monstruos e híbridos sin discriminar, como con Jinenji y la tribu de los hombres lobo comandada por el pulgoso de Koga.

No juzgas por la raza como hace la mayoría, te basas en el corazón de cada ser viviente para determinar si son personas buenas o malas.

 _Pequeña ingenua... ¿Cómo puede tu amor ser mucho más grande que tu temor?_

Tu poder espiritual se desemboca por tus sentimientos, no los suprime como sucedía con Kikyo en el pasado. No eres una sacerdotisa completa, naciste y te criaste como una chica común con una familia, pero eres más intrépida que ninguna otra mujer en la historia.

Gruñí una vez más por la ansiedad.

Quiero que te apartes, pero te aferras más a mí.

 _Pequeña ingenua... corres peligro, mis garras se están afilando más._

Estoy muy cerca de desgarrar tu delicada espalda y provocar tus gritos de dolor.

 _Pequeña ingenua... estoy por repetir el mismo escenario sanguinario que Naraku levantó para Kikyo causando su muerte._

Estoy temblando, mis garras se paralizaron en el último segundo y no pudieron rozar ni un milímetro de tu piel.

La bestia duda, yo estoy dudando. La bestia vacila en herirte, yo no quiero lastimarte.

La bestia se siente algo culpable... yo me siento culpable.

 _Pequeña ingenua... la bestia te recibió, dudoso y un poco confuso pero te aceptó, correspondiendo a tu abrazo._

Tu aroma nos embriaga, tranquiliza la perturbadora sed de sangre... inhalo el aroma de tu cabello.

Liberas un suspiro, tu cuerpo se relaja al sentirte protegida en mis brazos.

La bestia se tranquiliza, pero sigue presente con nosotros. Mis ojos continúan inyectados de sangre, las marcas púrpuras de mis mejillas tampoco han desaparecido, pero puedo ver con mejor claridad a consciencia, recuperando el control con el transcurrir de los minutos.

 _Pequeña ingenua... ahora estás a salvo._

La bestia no te hará daño.

 _Yo no te dañaré._

La bestia no te asesinará.

 _Yo no te asesinaré._

.

 _Pequeña ingenua..._

 _Mi pequeña ingenua._

 _._

 _._

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **Notas finales: Cuando navegaba en tumblr, vi un set de gifs de Inuyasha en su forma demoníaca y algo hizo click en mi mente, la inspiración nació y así fue como esto surgió.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **.::REVIEWS::.**

 **serena tsukino chiba : Muchas gracias, abrazo de oso para ti también.**

 **Guest : _Thank you so much dear_ , pero recuerda que la práctica hace al maestro. No dudo que si te lo propones podrás escribir como yo o hasta mejor.**

 **Chiru-Loid 27 : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, porque me hacen saber que cumplí con el objetivo de respetar en buena medida la personalidad del personaje. Que le gustara a más de uno es una gran satisfacción para mí.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!**


End file.
